leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Melcor/Occulaer, the Runeterrean Watcher
|date = Never |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 340 (+80) |mana = 300 (+45) |damage= 48 (+3.0) |range = 550 |armor = 9 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0.0) |attackspeed = 0.640 (+2.8%) |healthregen = 6.9 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.7 (+0.7) |speed = 325 }} Occulaer, the Void Watcher is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Occulaer widens his eyes, causing different reacitons based on the direction they are looking relative to Occulaer. All enemies in the cone take magic damage. *All enemies that are facing Occulaer are feared for a short duration. *All enemies that only catch a glimpse of Occulaer are heavily slowed for 2 seconds. *Enemies that are turned away from Occulaer are not affected at all. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Occulaer activates True Sight, gaining "Stealth Inkling" within a certain range. Stealth Inkling creates a faded reflection of the stealthed object (be it a champion in stealth, a ward, traps, or even brush), but does not reveal it, thus just revealing what the stealthed thing is and where. |description2= Occulaer stops True Sight and loses the ability to sense stealthed or hided objects and champions. |cost= 16 per second |costtype= cost }} Occulaer drops a Seed of Sight, which is functioning as a ward. However, it has as much health as Occulaer himself but no armor or magic resist. It is stealthed, but will be revealed if any enemy is within a radius of 125 (or Oracle's true sight range if bought). Occulaer can only have one Seed of Sight on the ground at any time. It will stay on the ground until a new Seed is set or it is destroyed. |description2= Occulaer places a Seed of Sight on an enemy champion. It then sticks to that champion and drains energy to maintain the vision it grants for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Occulaer grants himself and allied champions Vision of the whole map. This includes stealth detection for himself. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Lore Quotes ;Upon Selection *We shall see about that. ;Movement *I see wisdom in this. *I share my insight. *This place... I have seen it before. *I have dreamt a dream. Why have I dreamt a dream? *It shall be as you say. *Cold is the void. *What I have seen... is utter destruction. *Creatures... are coming. *Shadows... are coming. *Winter... is coming. *They are ALL coming! *Ice, shadow or void... this world's end is the same. ;Attacking *I have seen this one... and he is dead. *I will see his dead body. *This shell will be crushed. *He will not see this coming. *I have awaited this. *This end was foreseeable. *They shall see the other side. ;Upon Death *I haven't seen that coming... *I see only... darkness. ;Joke * Looks at the ground and jumps back. Wah! Did you see THIS? * Looks at the ground and jumps back. Ha! I knew they'd win this time. ;Taunt *You have yet to see, what I have seen. *I shall kill you, so noone else has to see you. Comments Now that he is done... this must be seen as brainstorming. He provides tons of vision... but actually not much else. I know he will feel bad for everyone one but vision-junkies that are supports deep in their hearts. I know he is bad. Don't tell me he is. ;) Category:Custom champions